teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Nappa
Nappa (ナッパ) is an elite Saiyan warrior from the Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta's partner in combat. Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Nappa was the General of the Saiyan Army and partner to the young Prince Vegeta as well. In the Anime In the Anime, Nappa has quite a destructive personality and loves demolition to an extreme level. When arriving on Earth, the first thing he asks Vegeta is if he can destroy a town. When taking time off to wait for Goku, Vegeta allows him to destroy as many things and places as he wants, as long as he doesn't waste enough energy to break a sweat. Nappa proceeds to demolish an entire Navy fleet division as well as an aerial raid, smashing through many jets and helicopters before leveling a slew of ships. Nappa also has a very cocky personality, as he enjoys toying with his opponents. This shows his dark humorous side as he sometimes tells himself crude jokes when he's alone and laughs at them. He tends to fight first and makes use of his brawn more so than his brain. However, his great ego would immediately vanish the second someone causes him a bruise or scar, and would decide to kill them slowly and painfully as a result. He is, in this instance, vain to the extent that he feels his appearance should remain unscathed. However, he would still eliminate anyone as quickly as possible when losing patience with him or her. Often times, he allows his anger to get the best of him, becoming extremely enraged and infuriated as a result, which results in Vegeta constantly reminding (or ordering) him to calm down. In DBZ Abridged In the Abridged series, Nappa is portrayed as a man-child (he reacts immaturely to various situations, like a Liam Quille would). His personality is said to be due to his parents dying in a space-pod accident when he was a child, and because of that: he could never grow-up. This is a constant annoyance to Vegeta. Despite his eccentricies, Nappa claims to have graduated from Saiyan University. He also served as an ambassador for Vegeta.He was first introduced in the series once the Dragon Balls are introduced- he and Vegeta overhear the conversation, and while Vegeta obviously has had plans for immortality for some time, Nappa initially assumed that they were going to wish for panties.Because of Nappa's impatience, Vegeta relented to visiting Arlia on their way to earth. Unfortunately, they were both quickly imprisoned, a fact that Nappa won't let Vegeta forget- afterward, he introduced Vegeta as a prison bitch. Once he and Vegeta had taken control of the world, Nappa insisted on seeing the previous rulers mate. Vegeta allowed it, though he tried to avoid seeing it, so Nappa sent him a picture of it instead. When Yetti was released to attack the two Saiyans, Nappa decided to keep it as a pet. Unfortunately, Nappa broke it while attempting training (saying it must've been made of something weak like paper mache or Raditz.After arriving on Earth and blowing up a city, and then finding Piccolo and Gohan... and Krillin(maybe), he introduces himself and Vegeta as a "prison bitch". He also commented that Piccolo was a Namekian (and hence had no penis) and that the scouter readings were as useless as YouTube friends. While counting the bald individuals there (excluding himself) he thought that Chiaotzu was a Pokémon and threw a Poké Ball at it to catch it but failed.While fighting Tien, he assumed they were playing tag and took his arm off (Vegeta joking that he was "disarmed" with only Nappa showing amusement in the joke). After surviving Chiaotzu's and Tien's final attacks, he fought Krillin and Piccolo; who were no match for him (Nappa even equating fighting them to patty cake). As he charged towards the remaining Z fighters at one point, he stopped in midair, astonished at the fact that he could fly (to Vegeta's shock in his stupidity).While waiting for Goku to come he destroyed Earth's navy (and whales) and he removed his armor (calling it the best day ever).When Krillin's Destructo Disk (which he thought was a frisbee) came at him, Vegeta quickly tried to warn him that it was a trick, but Nappa reminded him "Trix are for kids" (quickly changing Vegeta's opinion of him dodging it). Once it hit Nappa and bruised his face, he remembered that he had posed for Vogue magazine and that his modeling career was ruined. After accidently killing Piccolo (who died defending Gohan) and almost stomping Gohan to death, Goku arrives.Vegeta reads his scouter upside down (calling Goku's power level "1006") and gives Nappa the OK to fight Goku. Nappa then fights Goku and is easily beaten to the ground, wheren Vageta corrects himself in a bored manner (Saying Goku's power level in over 9000 in a bored tone of voice) and breaks his scouter for unknown reasons (probably boredom). Upon Vegeta being informed that killing Piccolo made the Earth Dragon Balls useless, Vegeta kills Nappa in a final release of rage, seemingly ridding himself of Nappa's immaturity and idiocracy... Or so he thought. Quotes *(To Arlian King) "Hi, I'm Nappa and this is Vegeta, He was a prison bitch." *(On seeing the Arlians for first time) "Vegeta look, the locals." ''(On seeing Earthlings for first time) ''"Vegeta look, more locals." *(After destroying the Rancor) "Ah I brokeded it Vegeta, It must have been made of something weak, like paper mache..... or Raditz." *(On seeing Chiaotzu) "Ve-Vegeta! look! A Pokémon." *(After hearing Chiaotzu) "You hear that Vegeta? It's a Chiaotzu, (Nappa activates a Poké Ball) I'm gonna catch it! *(After Krillin's Destructo Disk cuts his face) "Oh no my face! My precious modelling career!" (Nappa remembers about is modelling career in Vogue) *(After his "best day ever") "I sunk their battleships... and their whales." *(after Raditz death) "Guywho'sasstrongasthesaibamensayswhat... That usually gets to him, I think he's dead, Vegeta." *''(To King Vegeta) (has Chancellor hat on) "You look him dead in the eye. and you say 'Don't blow up my planet'"'' *(After stopping in mid-air) Vegeta........ I can fly. *(After Vegeta yells at Nappa that Krillin's attack is a trick.) "But Vegeta, Trixs are for kids." Ghost Nappa At the end of Episode 10, when Vegeta flies away from Earth, a ghost haunts him. That ghost is Ghost Nappa, the ghost of his deceased partner. Ghost Nappa haunts Vegeta (and continues to do so in Season 2) and he has a theme song of his own (which is a version of Ghostbusters). {C}{C He usually appears in order to torment Vegeta at his lowest points. While unconscious he appears and forced Vegeta to think of all the things Zarbon could have done to him while he was unconscious and appears later when Vegeta realizes that Gohan stole his hidden dragon ball from him. Once Vegeta, having gone temporarily insane from pure rage, catches up to Krillin and demands the stolen dragon ball from him, Ghost Nappa comments on his 'rage having broken,' prompting Vegeta to snap at his invisible tormentor and then Krillin. After Goku defeats Recoome with a single blow, he asks Vegeta if Recoome beat him up. Vegeta hesitates to answer, but Ghost Nappa appears and tells him he "fell down some stairs," allowing Vegeta to hide his weakness from Goku. Trivia *Majored in child psychology, with a minor in pain. * He may have a minor obssesion with Pokemon, as he mistakes Chaitzou for one. *Had a modeling career posing for Vogue magazine. * He is so child like because his parents died in a space crash accident, stopping him from ever growing up. *Named one of his Saibamen "Vegeta jr." before Vegeta blew him up. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters